


The Tears and the Fears Begin to Mutliply

by LightningHaski



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declaration of Love, Kinda, M/M, Memories, fears, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: A look into Steve and Bucky’s fears over the course of 100 years.





	The Tears and the Fears Begin to Mutliply

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is from Anathema a Twenty One Pilots song 
> 
> I wrote this when I was 15 so it’s probably really bad

Captain America has always been a well put together guy, always confident and never showing a sign of weakness. But that was just a persona, a way to bury his dark thoughts.

Steve Rogers was the complete opposite. Steve allowed his mind to be consumed with thoughts and feelings that he let control him, he was insecure blaming himself if a mission went wrong.

Steve’s mental state got worse after Bucky fell from the train in 1944. He refused to ride on a train again in fear of the same fate happening to someone else and him being unable to save them like he had Bucky all those years ago.

He developed a fear of ice after putting the plane down, I guess 70 years of being trapped inside of it can do that to you. He can’t stand the cold it always set him on edge when he felt a light breeze, causing him to shiver like he had just been thrown into a bath full of ice. 

-

The Winter Soldier was cold and deadly, striking fear into those that lay their eyes upon him. He calculated every possible outcome and ways to escape getting caught, he was vigorous in his actions.

Bucky Barnes was different. Bucky was scared of the things he could do, hated and feared the blood on his hands, saw himself as a monster.

The train, how could he forget the train. He hated being near them, the sound of the wheels being in contact with the tracks nauseated him. He came so close to dying only to be rescued by somebody that wasn’t Steve.

Steve, god Steve his best guy, he was reckless in his youth and he was reckless now. Bucky feared for Steve’s life when they were young. Never knowing if Steve would make it one more day with all his health problems. Hated seeing him so weak and vulnerable always wanting to protect him from the world outside their tiny little bubble of happiness.

Bucky was cold, being in cryo and getting thawed out so many times has left his bones with an ache of dread and ice, freezing up his insides leaving him scared and cold. 

He knows how Steve feels when winter hits and all they can see is snow, it makes them shiver at the sight of it and cuddle close so that they don’t feel the pain of being trapped in the cold for decades on end. 

-

“I love you, Stevie. I always have and I always will I promised that I’m with you til’ the end of the line, the end isn’t here yet. It took us more than 70 years to get to this point, but I love you baby don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too, Buck forever and always til’ the end of the line.”


End file.
